


Paradise in Your Eyes

by stalewater



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Love, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pining, Sad, Soul Bond, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: You thought you lost him, the love of your life, your soul.Yet, he lives.





	1. Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> A short teaser for the rest to come!

He was alive.  
     
      It was all you needed to know, Loki was indeed alive. When he was struck down in battle with Thor a small fraction of your soul felt ripped from your body and thrown onto the floor in your Midgardian home. You felt such a deep, intimate love for this man- no, this God. So much that it literally woke you from the depths of slumber. How was any of this possible?


	2. Who Is He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some boring filler stuff before we get this angst ball rolling!

        You met Jane Foster in your sophomore year of college. You were studying biological medicines while she was focusing on becoming a first class astrophysicist. She wasn't as charismatic as you and she tended to take her studies much more seriously than you did. In all definitions of the word, Jane Foster was boring. She always insisted that she was "Outgoing!" and "Absolutely knew how to have fun."  
        When you heard word of her discoveries in Mexico you were more than thrilled for her. Of course the media always breaks the story up into topics that the average public can understand; no one ever receives the whole truth. So you resorted to texting her. You knew for a fact that Jane had very little friends, save for Darcy and Erik, so she usually responded within the hour. However this time she did not. Maybe she was just super busy?  
   
        No. This wasn't like her at all.  
         
        Being the hypochondriac you are, you got the next flight closest to Jane's pop-up laboratory. You hailed a cab at the airport and drove as fast as you could. When you arrived you saw that Jane, Darcy and Erik were all sitting on the roof - seemingly moping?  
        "(Y/n)! Oh my God what are you doing all the way out here?" Jane hopped up and dusted her pants off before making her way down to you. She was beaming but suddenly gave a puzzled look.  
        "No really, why are you here? Did something happen?" Jane just kept asking bizarre questions and suddenly you felt like the only rational party in this situation.  
       "Woah, woah slow it down Speedy Gonzalez! I'm perfectly fine, are you? I texted you like, three days ago and I didn't get a reply. I _**KNOW**_ you and I _**KNOW**_ that you'd never ignore me. So here I am." Your plan sounded a lot more weird when said out loud.  
        "Well I'm not exactly in the ideal situation right now. Some twisted government organization came and took all of our phones-"  
        "And iPods!" Shouted Darcy.  
       "Anyway, some man fell from the sky and suddenly these S.H.I.E.L.D agents are running amuck trying to catch him. I was trying to help him hide but Erik wanted me to let him go so that these creeps would finally leave us alone - yet here we are, still being questioned and robbed!" Jane huffed and put her hair behind her ear.  
        You stayed with Jane after that and even after you found out who Thor was you still stayed by her side. She wasn't a best friend of yours, she was more of a sister. When you were in need of a pal, Jane was there.  
       
         Until she wasn't.  
         
        It had been a few months since your last contact with Jane. You had gotten into buisness with Erik Selvig, he mentioned something about people with your level of intelligence being useful to S.H.I.E.L.D since he had recently accepted a partnership with them as well. You were unsure as to why at first but you quickly learned of the work that the organization actually did. Agents constantly going on undercover missions in foreign places, getting injuries that pain pills just couldn't cure. Your schoolings had taught you important information about ways different plants and minerals could not only benefit health but save lives.  
        Not even a week into your new job had disaster struck. That guy from the 40's (who looked like a pretty buff college guy in reality) had an old friend, who you found out was actually Tony Stark's father, _THE_ Tony Stark! Mr. Stark offered S.H.I.E.L.D an artifact he discovered in the ocean that held immense power. Erik was the only scientist who was actually studying the stupid cube. You just sat by and waited until someone flew in from the Amazon with a hell of a staph infection. 

        Until one day you arrived at work a little late. As you were hurrying into the building you heard some loud si-fi noises coming from the lab. 

_'This can't be good.'_

And it most definitely wasn't. The minute you rushed in you saw director Fury on the floor and no one seemed to care about helping him, all agents seemed to be, chasing someone?

        "Sir, don't move!" You yelled over to Fury.

        "I wasn't really planning on it, agent (y/l/n)."

        You ran over to your desk and grabbed what you needed in order to doctor him up. You grabbed some Goldenrod extract and a bit of Yarrow. This definetly wouldn't succesfully cure his open wound but it would most definetly slow the bleeding and prevent scarring. You used tweezers to pluck the bullet from his wound and your herbs did the rest.

        The next few days were chaotic. Fury had healed and assembled a team of super humans and strong, reliable agents. The man on the loose was Loki....Thor's adopted brother. You remembered Thor mentioning some things about him back in Mexico but this seemed nothing like who was described back then. This man was deranged and merciless. 

        During the final battle in New York, you were hosted in Stark Tower, presumably safe. However, soon Loki had decided to make Stark Tower a temporary abode. You tried your best to hide from him but he eventually found you sobbing in one of the many bathrooms. It was both terrifying and embarassing to have a literal God see you at your worst. 

        "Well, what do we have here? Another tearful mortal woman? What shall I do with you?"

        "Please! I'm just a fucking scientist, I didn't even choose to be here, if you're going to murder me like the tyrant-creep you are at least do it as quickly as you can." Even in your desperate hours you still had some fire inside of you.

        "What a dirty mouth, how dare you speak to a King such as I, in a manner so harsh-"

        "Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there buddy. I've heard of you before and I know for a fact that you are literally nothing on Asgard but the adopted brother to the heir to the Throne." At this point you were standing up and whiping away your tears and mascara.

        Loki seemed to be speechless and for a moment you thought you saw sadness cross inside his eyes, but only for a fleeting moment. He snarled and began to point his staff towards your chest. You quickly grabbed the golden end and snatched it from him. No ordinary mortal could defy him in such a way. He was livid at this point and pulled the staff from your grasp and pushed you onto the bathroom floor yet again.

        "Stay here and rot, but do not try to stop me." And with that he quickly stepped backwards and seald the door with magic. 

        Unbeknownst to you he was standing behind the door, at a loss for words, thinking of how you, a mere mortal almost ruined his plans with a single grab. You pounded on the door but it seemed to be of no use, he really was sticking to his words. Were you honestly going to sit here and rot? Hell no.

        After about an hour of waiting to be rescued you decided to take matters into your own hands. You grabbed for the tank lid on the toilet and raised it to smash the door handle off when suddenly the ground shook and you heard an ear-piercing roar, The Hulk.

        "I am a God!" Was the only muffled thing you heard before a loud roar and some heavy thrashing noises.

        You were a bit shaken but still determined, you threw the hunk of porcelain down upon the door nob and easily unlocked it, it seemes as though Loki's magic had somehow worn off. You silently made your way into the lobby where Loki layed breathless in a crater that could have only been made with extreme force.

        "Oh fuck." You brought your hand to your mouth and looked over the man.

        His forehead had a gargantuous gash on it and his lip was split. His outfit was torn in all different places and you could see where skin had bits of rubble lodged into open wounds. It was a bit odd to see a _God_ so beaten and battered. Your instincts kicked in and you felt your pockets on your uniform for the bagged herbs you needed. Carefully, you approached his heaving form.

        He seemed to be out like a light. You began to crush the herbs up so that they formed into a liquid mixture and applied them to the wounds that seemed the easiest to fix-up. When you squeezed a drop onto his lip you noticed how chapped they looked. You sighed and began to rub the moisture upon his mouth with your index finger in hopes of revitalizing his crusted lips. Seemingly in a millisecond his hand was grabbing your wrist in a bruising grip and his eyes were open and staring darkly into yours.

        "What are you doing?"

        "Healing you, you idiot." At this you almost winced because after all, he made it clear that he didn't like being talked down to.

        "Ah, an herbalist? Earth has those now?" He said so almost snidely, as if you were some kind of second rate doctor.

        "Uh, sure? It's more of a hobby than anything else at this point." You shrugged and he released his grip on your wrist.

        "Still, why help me after what I have done to your city?" He almost wanted you to hate him. You wouldn't let him get what he wanted. 

        "I guess it's just in my nature to help people, I don't like to see them in pain."

        "Well that seems quite foolish of you considering the circumstances that we are currently in."

        "Maybe so, but it was my choice to help you so I'm going to stand by my decision whether you agree with me or not."

        "Of all the mortals that I have met in my short time on your dim little planet you are by far the most interesting and stubborn. That Romanov has nothing on _your_ tongue." He smirked and gave you an unfamiliar feeling in your chest.

        "Thanks?" You looked at him a bit longer than you should have, maybe then you wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Maybe then he wouldn't have ruined you.

        You swept an ignorant little piece of hair from his face and let your hand linger on his cheek. He felt it too. It was almost repulsive of him to feel that way for a human. He thought his brother was absolutely mad for being in love with a mortal woman, but in this odd moment it made sense. Love was something that could not be conquered no matter the race.

        "Leave this place, quickly. The iron man is coming with the rest of that oafish team. They will suspect you of being in allince with me. Do not be foolish and risk your freedom. Go!" You pondered his words for a moment and decided he was right (shokingly). However the intimate moment you had just shared with this etheral being made you second-guess were your intentions truly did lie, and it honestly scared you.

         "Will we meet again, Loki of Asgard?" You said almost jokingly.

         "If not soon, maybe in another life." His words seemed jokingly enough but you felt an ache at the possible truth behind them.

        With one final second of eye contact you ran for the stairs and locked yourself in another bathroom. Loki remained in his crater and pretended to be dazed until The Avengers arrived to take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! I know this chapter is rather lengthy and boring but I felt like your character needed a little bit of a background, a foundation if you will. Sorry for any spelling and overall grammatical errors, I'm doing this all on my own with no beta reader so please be kind amd let me live lol.


	3. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been very sick lately and I sadly put writing on the back burner for a while. This chapter isn't too interseting but we're getting closer to the 'good stuff's I promise :') Thank you for your patience!

        It had been at least two years since the Chitauri attack and two years since you touched the cheek of a God. It was irritating to say the least. You felt almost as if you were bound to Loki in some way. No, that was foolish and almost a sick fantasy, he was a tyrant! Everytime you passed a dark haired man on the street you made sure to do a double take.

  
        Jane had never stopped searching for Thor after he left to return to his own realm. You felt as if searching for Loki was a lost cause. He was like some kind of god-turned-gypsy, he couldn't be stopped or contained, and finding his whereabouts would be the greatest miracle since Jesus turned water to wine. You tried to force him out of your mind by going out with man after man. It was fruitless however, the spark just wasn't there.

  
        It was 2 a.m. when you got the call, Darcy was going off rather enthusiastically about some kind of "portal thingy" and a possible breakthrough between worlds. Could she really be talking about another Einstein-Rosen Bridge? You didn't need to hear anymore before you were wiping crumbs off of your shirt and switching Netflix off. You held the phone between your head and neck as you jumped around to get your pants on. Darcy started asking casual questions all of the sudden.

  
        "So how have you been surviving lately? Still watching Twilight movies and crying because she didn't pick Jacob?"

  
        "Darcy, can you please shut up? Look, tell Jane that I'll be in London tonight. I've been saving up for something like this for a really long time. I'm not letting Jane nor myself down." You pulled your hair up sloppily and began throwing random articles of clothing into an old suitcase.

  
        "Oh yeah! Erik is like, crazy now so that's new. I guess that Loki dude really made his brain all soupy." Darcy sounded like a gossiping teenage girl but you stopped listening to her rant a few words back.  
        
        _Loki_  
  
        You hung up on Darcy soon after you realized she was still talking. Something made you freeze up and the pace of your heart increased its speed tenfold. An electricity of sorts flew through your veins and took your breath away. You collapsed onto your bed with a major headache. What the hell was happening to you?

  
        You pulled out your phone and easily nabbed the cheapest tickets you could for an overnight flight to London, due to time differences it was a bit confusing. You felt uneasy the entire flight. Your hands wouldn't stop shaking and every once in awhile a stray tear would fall from your eye, unbeknownst to you.

  
        "Are you alright there, dear?" The voice startled your void-ridden thoughts and you looked at the old woman crammed next to you (damn cheap flight seats).

  
         "Uh, yeah, of course." You shrugged and offered up the best smile you could muster in your current state.

  
        "You know it's impolite to lie, young lady, if venting is what you need I'm glad to listen. My name is Gilda by the way." She smiled and her eyes looked as if she truly needed some company on this trip.

  
        "Oh? I'm, uh (y/n). I'm going to visit a friend." You weren't lying now, but it was still only half the truth.

  
        "You seem a bit more flustered than someone visiting a friend." The old woman gave a wicked grin as if she could see right through your facade.

  
        "It's really a matter of science, I'm meeting up with an old colleague who apparently made a breakthrough. I honestly don't know why I'm telling you all of this but-"   
        "You're telling me because you need someone to listen; someone who may even have a tid-bit of advice!" Gilda interjected.

  
        "I doubt it." You sighed.

  
        "Do you love this...'friend'?" Gilda seemed genuinly interested now.

  
        "Well see here's the thing, my friend has a super hunk-of-a boyfriend but I've been in a complicated predicament about this guy's brother since God knows when and I may have a chance at seeing him again after..." You trailed off mid - sentence because even you weren't sure how long it had been since you last saw Loki.

        The feeling you experienced after the sudden realization had hit you was something you had never felt in your entire life. Gilda must have noticed this because suddenly her eyes widened and she glanced down at your hands causing you to also notice the sudden shakiness that returned.

        "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be impolite but I don't think I really want to talk about this right now." Your face felt hot and it seemed as if you suddenly had a fever.

        "No darling! Allow me to apologize for being a nosey old hoot, your business is your own. We could talk about something else if you'd like?" Her sweet raisin face looked into your eyes with hope that you wouldn't ignore her.

        "I'm sorry, I really am, I just-" Without warning, your body began to convulse and you were suddenly running down the aisle to the bathroom.

        You didn't even get a chance to close the door before you were lurched over the toilet, expelling the small meal you had before your flight. You were sweating profusely and crying at the same time. It was like a high that you couldn't understand, and one that had a terrible down. Your herbs were in your luggage, they were easy to sneak through security more so than regular medicine. Also, they often lost scent after five minutes of containment. You wished that you could use them right now, however you wouldn't know what to mix due to the unexplainable symptoms you were witnessing all of the sudden.

        "Well folks, we're going to touch down in about twenty five minutes, there is very little turbulence so hopefully we have a smooth landing."

        ' _Of course, just in time'_  you thought.

        Then a sudden relization hit you. Closer. You were finally closer. Closer to him. For the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I apologize for any grammatical errors and mistakes, I'm not the greatest writer and I'm writing most of this on my phone.


End file.
